


Moments

by MomentsAway



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: 35, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomentsAway/pseuds/MomentsAway
Summary: Sometimes, stealing is actually a good thing.





	Moments

It had taken forever to get Sanzo to warm up to the idea of sex with Gojyo. But he was a clever water sprite, yes sir. Gojyo knew Sanzo was a kinky bastard underneath all that Holier Than Thou bullshit. 

He grinned as he thought back on that fateful day...

.oOo.

His head slammed against the wall and a flash of white momentarily blinded him. The pain in his head voiced itself loudly, drumming in his ears and almost drowning out the snarl Sanzo gave him.

“How dare you! Who the hell do you think you are? You can't just take my fan from me, you stupid kappa!” Said fan landed soundly against Gojyo’s already throbbing head.

He winced, but said nothing. It seemed to bring more beatings with that damned fan when he spoke, and while sometimes a beating was fun, now was not one of those times. 

_Now, Gojyo thought, is the moment of truth._

Sanzo braced his hands against the wall on either side of Gojyo's head. His eyes narrowed menacingly and Gojyo was sure that the type of scowl on the monk's faced was reserved for special occasions, such as demon executions and the like. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea...

“I can't very well have you setting a bad example for Goku, but I don't want to waste a bullet on you either...,” Sanzo trailed off as he thought about his options for punishment.

Gojyo swallowed thickly. This was definitely not a good idea. He opened his mouth to speak, armed with a half-assed apology and an excuse for the hard-on he was sure was apparent to the man leaning slightly against him.

Sanzo's eyes widened as awareness struck.

_Oh shit._

Would Goku save him if Sanzo lost him mind and tried to kill Gojyo? Maybe calling Goku a monkey all those times was not a good idea. Maybe attempting to force Sanzo into sex was not a good idea. Maybe Gojyo was not as full of good ideas as he thought he was.

“You sick, perverted kappa. You're hard,” Sanzo’s voice was a whisper as he leaned even closer to him. 

The note of smugness in Sanzo's voice was all it took to bring Gojyo back to his senses. He frowned. He was Sha Gojyo, for fuck's sake! He did NOT doubt his sex appeal, he did NOT misread signals, regardless of how mixed they were, and he certainly did NOT cower before prissy monks who were in serious denial of their need to get laid. Sha Gojyo would not be refused.

He pushed his hips off the wall and rubbed against Sanzo. His eyes held the other's defiantly, challenging him. He knew the look on his face spoke more than words.

Sanzo grunted at the contact, but didn't move away. He stared at the redhead angrily.

“Well?” Gojyo was beyond pretense at this point. Stealing that fan and taking off was a fool proof plan and damnit, it was going to work or he swore to himself he'd never have sex again.

_Or at least until two towns from here, let's not get carried away._

Sanzo's lips on his was a short lived victory. He didn't expect it to feel as good as it did, and he didn't expect to feel hands on his hips or hear quiet sighs from the normally stoic monk. Being overwhelmed with pleasure was not part of the plan.

In his original plan, Gojyo was supposed to shove Sanzo against the wall and fuck him senseless, all the while wearing a satisfied smile. _Yes, it was I who conquered The Genjyo Sanzo_ , he would boast to all would hear his tale.

Reality was a different story altogether. His new tale would never be mentioned to any living being for fear that his reputation be slaughtered. _Yes, it was I who was held against a wall and thoroughly conquered by a mere kiss with a passion that ignited the very fires of my soul by The Genjyo Sanzo._

And he loved every moment of it.


End file.
